ACIS: Auror Criminal Investigative Services
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: Kind of a crossover between Harry Potter and NCIS. May be a series. Auror Potter finds his partner dead in his own home, and ACIS is called in, Auror Potter wants on the case, but does ACIS and EAS let him? This is the Seismore case. Rated M for language


_My new series im going to give a shot: Its kind of a crossover between Harry Potter and NCIS. ACIS=AUROR CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICES. _

_I dont own anything of Harry Potter or Ncis except for whatever comes out of my head._

_Summary: Pilot. Auror Harry Potter is with the England Auror Service, EAS. EAS assumed a current case was closed successfully but when Harry Potter's partner is murdered in his own home ACIS is called in, Auror Potter wants in on the investigation, but will his boss or ACIS let him? And how will the case go?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**ACIS: Pilot.**

**ACIS vs. EAS vs. Auror Potter**

Auror Harry Potter apparated outside of his partner, Auror Siesmore's, house and walked with a purpose up to his front door. He was not in a particularly good mood, one because they were going to be late to work, two because they have already been called into a case, and lastly, his partner had not answered his floo calls. Of course Harry was worried, but then again, this isnt the first time it has happened. Auror Siesmore wasn't exactly the serious type, always being out late and having fun, Harry liked him for it, but there was a time and a place for everything, but that time is not when an important case came up.

Harry knocked on his front door. Getting no answer he knocked again, louder. And again, he knocked.

"Seismore! Come on, man! We got a case" He yelled, not bothering to lower his voice, not even caring if he woke the neighbors, it was 5:30am, who sleeps this late anyway? "Seismore!" Harry sighed and went to check the door...to find it unlocked. Harry's auror instincts instantly kicked in, Seismore wouldn't leave his door unlocked...something was definitely not right. He pulled his wand and SIG out of their respectable holsters and stepped out of the way of the doorway, and flung it open.

Swinging around the corner, wand and SIG in front, ready to fire or hex. His heart hammered in his chest as he searched each room, it was way too quiet. He searched the whole house, the only thing left unsearched was the basement. He cautiously went to the basement door connected to the kitchen, and slowly proceeded down the stairs, when he sensed no movement he pulled the string of the light hanging from the ceiling.

The light illuminated the basement, Harry nearly dropped his weapons as he looked to the far corner. There lay his partner, Seismore, in a pool of his own blood, his face frozen in a state of shock and...sadness? Harry slowly went to his partner and checked for a pulse, there was none, Harry's gut went as cold as his partners body.

_ACISACISACISACIS_

ACIS Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo stifled another yawn as he stepped out of the floo and into the bullpen at ACIS headquarters. He really hated Mondays. He threw his gear behind his desk and looked around, he was the only one there, Gibbs was surely on a coffee run, Mcgee was probably stuck in floo traffic, again. He chuckled evilly and sauntered over to his partners desk, whistling what he thought was a nonchalant tune, and quickly opened the top drawer.

"Damn this one drawer is cleaner than my whole apartment." he said. Nothing interesting in there. He continued to look through the drawers. He was so enthralled in his hunt for some contraband to use against his partner he didnt notice a gray haired man watching him calmly, sipping coffee from a styrofoam cup.

"Having fun, DiNozzo?" the gray haired man, Gibbs, said calmly, as this was an everyday occurrence.

Tony looked up, looking as if confused of what the man said to him. "No, boss." he said and with an overly practiced charm smiled at his boss and walked back to his desk, sitting down he booted up his computer (in case they got another Auror killed by a muggle case) as Gibbs sat down at his own desk, and started shuffling through reports.

"So where' McGee?" He asked, looking at his newest field Agents desk.

"Late." Tony answered, not looking up from his computer. But he didn't need to be looking to feel the glare his boss sent his way. "The Gibbs Glare", and so early in the morning already. "Well, I mean, he is obviously late," he continued in a kind of stammer, "but as to where-"

He was saved any further explanation as he heard the whoosh of the floo, and a sweaty, out of breath McGee stepped out. "Found him Boss!" Tony said, as if he had just returned from a search and rescue mission.

"Sorry I'm late, boss." McGee stammered out. "The floo was-"

"Backed up?" Gibbs finished for him, not looking up from his reports.

"Y-yes." McGee answered nervously.

McGee was saved any further explaining, Gibbs two way communication mirror, TWCM (2com), was buzzing. Gibbs pulled it out of his pocket and looked into it.

McGee knew they were fixing to head out. So he just stood next to the cubicle wall on the other side of Tony's desk, Tony grinned as he grabbed his gear.

"So, why are you REALLY late, McTardy?" Tony teased. "I got through the Floo just fine."

McGee glared at his childish partner. "Well at Norfolk I apparated everywhere, im not used to the floo, so sue me if I dont really get it yet."

"LET'S GO!" Gibbs walked by them and towards the floo gate, his agents hot on his heels. "Dead Auror in London. Oh, and McGee, get used to the floo or I'll make sure that YOU are what blocks the floo, next time."

Gibbs smirked, Tony chuckled at McGee's grimace, as they stepped into the floo.

_ACISACISACISACISACISACIS_

Auror Potter angrily walked through the crowded EAS, England Auror Service, agency, everyone in his path could see his anger and they stepped out of his way. They knew he had just lost his partner, they looked on in sadness and alittle fear as he walked by not even stopping to apologize for getting in their way. He flung open the door to his boss's office and slammed it shut.

Head Auror Kolein looked up in shock at his Auror's entrance, but didn't look surprised to see him.

"Auror Potter, I assume you got-"

"Oh yea, I got your order." Harry cut him off, glaring. "And what do you mean I will have no part in this case?!"

Auror Kolein opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by his Auror.

"He was MY partner!" he slammed his fist on the desk, "MY partner! I think I should at least be able to help track down the fucker that killed him!"

"AUROR POTTER!" Kolein yelled over him, "This is not your jurisdiction. It is the-"

"-jurisdiction of ACIS, I know, but at we do have the right to any and all information that they find-"

"-I have the right to any and all information they find, Auror Potter, as I am the Head Auror!" Kolein stood up, prepared to debate with his auror, as he has done so many other times before. "YOU do not have that right, Potter-"

"He was my partner! He was my partner of 3 years I think I have a right to at least know-"

"We'll you do not, now get out of my office before my next order is for you to clean out your desk!"

Harry glared at his superior, "I am on this case whether you want me on it or not, Auror Kolein," he spat his name as if it had a bad taste.

"Potter-" Kolein said in warning, glaring in turn at the auror in front of him, all argument went quiet when there was an insisting knock on the office door.

"Enter," Kolein said, still glaring at his auror.

Three men entered the office. Harry turned to them, the anger from his situation still raging in his emerald green eyes.

"ACIS, Special Agent Gibbs," the gray haired man said, holding out his badge, "Special Agent DiNozzo," he indicated the tall man, "and McGee." the shorter, pudgier one nodded and gave a polite smile.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." Kolein said, dropping the anger in his voice, and putting up a polite front. "Head Auror Kolein, and Auror Potter." he grudgingly nodded towards Harry. Harry didnt nod, or even smile, he just turned to Kolein, with a look that clearly said 'we are not finished with this discussion' and turned and walked out of the office, not even apologizing for knocking into Special Agent DiNozzo. Harry slammed the door behind him, and disappeared down the hall. Tony looked after him in disbelief, "We'll rude little fellow isn't he?"

Kolein sighed, "You have to forgive him." he said as he sat back down. "He is a damn good Auror, hell, the best I've ever had. He is just stubborn, and sometimes pig headed. He is pissed because I told him he was not to get involved in the Seismore case."

Gibbs cocked his head, "Why does he want involved in the case to begin with."

"Because Auror Seismore and Auror Potter have been partners for years. And Auror Potter was the one who found Seismore, dead." Kolein said.

Gibbs looked at Kolein as if he had never seen a man before, "Why wont you let him in on the case?" he asked, accusingly, "It seems to me he has every right to be."

Kolein stopped and gaped at the man in front of him, "Because I dont want Potter getting rash and messing something up in the case, you dont know how Potter can get, instead of bringing Seismore's murderer in, he will kill him on the spot." Kolein looked at the agents, giving an air of superiority.

Gibbs could have rolled his eyes, _The man was the kids partner! What kind of monster are you for keeping him away from the case and information? _"We'll, you are just going to have to take that chance. We need Potter to help us with the case. Since he knew Seismore, he could help us." Gibbs said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kolein looked stunned and outraged, "So you are saying that-"

"Auror Potter WILL be working with us on the Seismore Case."

DiNozzo and McGee nodded in a agreement.

* * *

_ACISACISACISACIS_

_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? i have had this idea for awhile.  
_


End file.
